warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dying Wish List (Snowfall)
A Dying Wish List Part two, Mission Three, of Snowfall. “So,” I meow awkwardly as I lead Hollyberry onto a chair in the dining room. “How is Thunderclan?” “Your brother became a warrior and he was named Thundersnow after you,” she purrs. “Wolfpaw became Wolfsong and had Nightclaw’s kits. Hawks, Brokenkit and Tigerkit died, and Maplepaw is still alive.” “That must be so bad for Wolfsong,” she chokes. “There was also a battle with Windclan,” the old medicine cat continues. “Thundersnow and Happyheart died. As well as some others.” I collapse onto the floor. “My brother…” I sob. Hollyberry hops down. “I know what it’s like to lose a sibling,” she soothes. “I lost my brother, Fallenleaf, in a battle with Shadowclan. My mentor Sunshade was unable to save him.” Soon after a few minutes of mourning, Sparkles reappears. “Mission briefing,” she chirps. “Quite a short one, I’m afraid.” She scrabbles onto the table and slides a file towards me. I begin to read. MISSION BRIEFING FOR: SNOWPAW, SCABS, SCAR, AND PENLID. DO NOT COPY OR MAKE NOTES. About Hollyberry Hollyberry is the medicine cat of Thunderclan. She is dying, and has made a list of things to give to her apprentice, Cloudwhiskers. Hollyberry has chosen to do this because she wants to give a final passing gift to her apprentice so he can care for Thunderclan further. The list *'The items on the list are as follows:' *'Several musical instruments: A piano, violin, trumpet, tuba, drum set and a xylophone' *'Several elite NAET kits Cloudwhiskers doesn’t have' *'Blood and urine sampling kits' *'A proper microscope' Mission plan The selected agents will go to the nearest music store first, and shoplift the instruments mentioned in the list. Cats from other branches of Little Wings will be called to tow the items away to a meeting point near Thunderclan territory. Then the agents will head to the nearest NAET and biomedical labs and pick up the other items on the list. Cats from another branch of Little Wings will take those items to the meeting point. The agents will then escort Hollyberry back to Thunderclan territory without being caught. Objectives #'To obtain the items on Hollyberry’s list and get them to Thunderclan territory' #'To keep Hollyberry alive during the mission' THIS MISSION IS CLASSIFIED AS LOW RISK. ALMOST NO HARM WILL COME TO THE AGENTS DURING THE MISSION. “Sorry if it’s a bit short,” grins Sparkles awkwardly. “That’s okay,” I say. “Aren’t you coming with us?” “Mission controller,” smirks Sparkles. “I just sit here watching TV while you get crushed hauling a tuba out of a window.” I look hurt. “So who’s head agent, or whatever?” “You are, silly,” she purrs. Two navy shirts, two grey shirts. And Hollyberry,” she adds, nodding. “But that old fart will just slow us down,” complains Penlid. Sparkles glares daggers at him. “Would you say that if you were on a mission with Faolan?” “No,” he squeaks, shrinking. “Hollyberry is a guest,” snarls Sparkles. Before she can continue, Penlid shoots up to make a cheeky remark. “Can’t talk to orange, and orange is for guests.” “She isn’t a guest to the flipping Little Wings centre, you nitwit!” shrieks Sparkles. “And she’s part of a mission!” “So shoot me,” declares Penlid defiantly. An evil grin spreads across Sparkles’ face. “Then you’re carrying the tuba and other heavy items. I’m a staff member now.” Penlid groans as Snarl steps into the room. “Chop chop everyone on the mission; get on your codenames,” yells Snarl. “Scabs, you’re—” “I know my darn codename,” snarled Scabs. “I chose it when I was accepted in to Little Wings. It’s Dynamo and Scarl is Windigo.” “I’m Neeheeoeewootis,” chirps Penlid. I almost choke with laughter. “That is the most mentally retarded name ever.” “And you’re Muffin,” says Neeheeoeewootis. “There, Muffin. How d’ya like them potates?” “Muffin’s a cool name,” I grin. “Who chose it?” “I chose it when I was telling Faolan about you,” snorts Sparkles. “I was eating a breakfast muffin at the time.” “Alright, everyone who is on this mission, including the mission controller, assemble in the mission preparation room,” orders Snarl. “There’s a back door there which leads onto the front garden when you’re done. Amsterdam and Tokyo, the minibus is waiting. Now let’s move.” I snatch the files off the table and follow Sparkles into the mission preparation room. I vaguely remember it from when Snarl fist led me into it to tell me about my first mission. Each agent including Hollyberry hops up onto a chair. I spread the files out onto the table and each cat takes a copy. Meanwhile, Sparkles opens up a laptop. “Jeez,” gasps Neeheeoeewootis after skim-reading the list. “How do cats even know of this stuff?” “Beats me,” grunts Hollyberry. “''I'' don’t want — or need — any of this crap for my personal use. Blame my apprentice.” “I’m head agent and I say mind your language,” I snap at Hollyberry, seizing the power I had been authorised. Hollyberry narrows her eyes. “You shouldn’t talk to a medicine cat like that,” she hisses. “I’m not a clan cat anymore,” I sneer. “So shove it.” Hollyberry grunts and looks down in defeat. “Fine, kittypet.” I ignore her and look over to Sparkles. “Alright, Muffin, the nearest musical instruments store is two miles away. You’d better get us a route and some transport there, because walking two miles on hard concrete isn’t good for our paws.” “Goddamn you kittypets,” huffs Hollyberry. “Back in my day, tweeting was for the birds.” “Well back in your day, you weren’t terminally ill and you didn’t need our help,” Sparkles snaps back. “So listen up, missy, if you want your pelt back in Thunderclan.”